The Final Light: A Star Wars Story
by NillaLolo
Summary: Just something for me & my buddies, based off a DnD Campaign. Includes small crossover stuff with Dbz cause one of our players is a Saiyan Jedi. Mixes cannon, legends, video games, and au stuff.


**The Final Light**

Hope. It couldn't exist, not anymore. Yet it had been right there, and he'd felt it. Despite everything, he had felt the light, even as he tried to conceal it, to deceive it. It had been right there, at his feet, wounded, but alive.

"Son…" The word flooded out of his lips, the sound filtered by his mechanical helmet, just like the air he breathed. Filtered. Contained. Sheltered.

As he moved through a small field, his dark, metal form contrasting the beautiful, natural land, he looked akin to a cloaked reaper, a god of death, no longer a man. This was his first time here, in a very long time, his dark cape billowing in the gentle wind, this place would always welcome him. She would always welcome him.

He climbed the grassy hill, his shadow growing over the land, darkness swallowing the light, yet the sun on the horizon stood, blocked only by the castle of stone, the last tomb of a Queen. The last of his flesh stung with the pain of the metal that protected him, but shame, disappointment, loathing, they all engulfed his soul in a blaze, eating away at everything they could, so little was left.

Pushing aside the locked door was simple, for someone with his talents. He barely raised his hand, and the thick, concrete seal that protected the tomb swung inward, the inner lockings moving aside at the feel of his presence.

Yet with the door open, he merely stood there, rooted in place, staring through the tinted glass on his helmet, at the rays of light, shining through beautiful mosaics that depicted a story he knew all too well. His body could not move forward, paralyzed with fear. That's all he knew in this moment. Fear. Something he should have mastered. A beast he had thought he tamed, so long ago. Yet here it was, more powerful than any other time he had faced it down.

A small gust, lighter and warmer than any he had ever felt, moved him, as he stepped inside, beckoning him, so gently, over to the stone casket in the middle of the tomb, where the lights converged. The fear, the shame, the pain, it all left him, as he placed a gloved mechanical hand on the top of the beautiful casket, faintly tracing the etchings of a royal crest.

The metal was gone, the tomb was gone, the darkness was gone. For just a moment, he felt it, the last gift she could give him. He saw what she had seen. He saw what their son had seen. He saw what his apprentice had seen. He saw what his mother had seen. He saw what the younglings, the masters, the droids, the clones, what all of them saw. What his master, his father, his brother, had seen.

More power than he could possibly imagine. The universe was so large, yet it was just him. Only him, who could see it. The light of the sun, encompassing all, bringing light and warmth.

One final kiss.

Darth Vader, after arriving on Naboo, shortly before he was scheduled to begin overseeing the development of the Second Death Star, visited the tomb of the late Queen Amidala.

Anakin Skywalker had been the one to leave, given a new mission, one he would see to the end.

"What is it? Come on, we need to go before they catch up." A tall woman, with short, choppily cut blonde hair, and simple protective leather, held onto a man's hand, urging him to follow quickly, as he stumbled, gripping at his head.

"I'm sorry, Juno, I thought I'd gotten rid of the flashbacks, but they've been coming back, and so much stronger, ever since we approached this planet…" Wincing in pain, from a bleeding slash wound on his side, he held onto Juno Eclipse, as she helped him run through the brush of a forest, on some backwater outer rim planet.

"Come on, Galen, this is the only way. I only hope Kota was able to buy us enough time." Juno tried to reassure both the wounded Galen Marik, as well as her own inner panic, as they ran as fast as they could, forward, before Galen collapsed, gripping onto his head as intense pain flared, his mind surging through a broken past.

"Juno! I can't… Something ahead of us… It's causing me to go haywire." Galen got onto one knee, pulling one lightsaber from his belt, the other belt clasp empty.

"I can't just leave you. Not when we're so close to freedom!" Juno exclaimed, as she tried to grab his arms, to lift him up, only to be shrugged off.

"The Jedi Sanctuary… It was only a myth, Juno. That damn Wookie with the Ewok partner… He lied to us. Fed us false hope. That's exactly why we ran into those damn Inquisitors, and that… Whatever the hell that… Thing was." Galen flinched, as he remembered what had given him his fresh wound. Juno opened her mouth to argue, but no sound came out, as she simply flustered, trying to hold on to a slipping sliver of salvation.

A crunching sound, of a foot stepping on a branch, breaking it, interrupted their thoughts, making Galen ignite his blue blade, looking in the direction of the sound, as he rose to his feet, and Juno pulled her pistol from her hip holster.

Silence, pure silence, seemingly echoed through the forest, as nothing moved, an anxious anticipation stalling all movement, the man and woman staring into the darkness of the woods before them, awaiting fate. Then something broke the agony. The sound of a lightsaber turning on. Their eyes only widened further, no longer attentive and prepared, but shocked, and confused. They had expected crimson, despair. They had been given azure, hope.

Stepping through the brush, a tall man whose hair never changed from the day he had been born, wearing the armor of his blood, but the blade of his family, smiled, as he offered his free hand to Galen, the tail attached to his lower spine gently unwrapping itself from his waist.

"You look like you need help. Can I lead you to our home? It's a neat little village, at least, for a Saiyan like me. My name's Konoko, by the way." The Saiyan Jedi warmly welcomed the sight of a blue lightsaber, and using the force, sensed their good alignment, feeling no inherently malicious intent.

Konoko led them to his home. Their home. Yet unbeknownst to them, miles away, something was watching, its eyes locked onto it's targets, no matter the distance.

"We've got visitors!" Konoko called out, as he walked under a little stone archway, designed as an upside down Jedi order symbol. Galen and Juno followed behind him, Galen still clutching his side.

Inside the village, little buildings had been set up, homes, made of carbon material, despite the environment around them. There was a large ship in the middle of the village that could be easily seen, it's docking bay open, as young teenagers began moving crates out of the ship. A supply drop, it seemed.

An adult walked up to Konoko and the group, his light brown hair fading out a rusty tint, a very small droid on his shoulder. Konoko and he grasped arms firmly, a warrior's greeting, despite the height difference, Konoko was a decent half foot taller, and possessed way more sheer muscle mass.

"Ah! Cal, will you do me a favor and get this guy over here to the healers, he's got a little scratch." Konoko chuckled, the big Saiyan gesturing towards Galen.

"Come with me, the Wives will get you healed up in no time." Cal took over helping Galen walk from Juno, despite her wary nature.

"Wives?" Juno asked, her voice holding a little more of a lover's apprehension. Konoko laughed, as he led her towards a smaller hut, made of simple bark and vines.

"Oh don't worry, they were Master Ki Adi Mundi's wives, we grouped up with them awhile back. He taught them to use the force a little bit, they only really knew some light healing techniques. They've become our go to when we're hurt." Konoko explained, stopping before the door to the little hut.

"And where are you taking me?" Juno asked, clearly eyeing the hut.

"To see our leader, she takes care of all the internal stuff, like rules, regiments, explorations, etc. She also handles all the new-" He was interrupted as the door swung open, and out stepped a man with dark hair, attentive eyes, with hunting gear strapped to his body. Juno instantly grabbed at her gun and whirled it on him, her eyes lighting up with fear.

"It's that droid!" She exclaimed as the man jerked, his own eyes sparking with fear for a moment, before he went completely calm, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Konoko looked at Juno with narrowed eyes and then back at his friend, eyeing him up and down.

"Nah, that's just Jaxen." Konoko broke the tense silence, as both of them looked at him.

"You wanna tell me why there's a woman I've never seen before in the village aiming a gun at me, Konoko?" Jaxen, the man leaving the hut, asked.

"No." Konoko answered bluntly.

"B-But… He has the same face as that thing that attacked us! The thing with the Inquisitors!" Juno yelled, clearly edging towards pulling the trigger. Jaxen looked at her, his eyes taking her words seriously, and then he looked back to his friend, Konoko.

"No way. There's no fucking way. She can't be talking about…" Jaxen trailed off, as Konoko's eyes narrowed in concentration. A few more moments passed by, before Jaxen sighed and shook his head.

"The guy who looks like me, and whose head you cut off!" Jaxen exclaimed, realization dawning on Konoko's face.

"Oh the clone guy!" Konoko's response only made Juno more confused, as she kept her pistol aimed at Jaxen's face.

"It seems Endrel has returned." A voice emanated from within the hut, as Jaxen stepped aside, revealing a Chiss Woman, wearing elegant white robes with a hood over her head, barely revealing her blue skin and pure red eyes.

She used a hand to gently lower Juno's weapon, as the human woman felt a sudden feeling of peace come over her, an unwillingness to fight, and an urge to hear the Chiss Jedi's words.

"Jaxen is an ally, despite your foe sharing his form. The one you faced was known as Endrel, a dangerous Sith Assassin, one we believed we had forced into the arms of the Force." The Chiss Jedi informed Juno.

"Yeah, you cut him in half, Saphira. Then Jaxen cut his arm off. Then his other arm. Then I finally lopped off his head, after Si shot him in the eye. She has to be talking about someone else, right?" Konoko chimed in, crossing his arms.

"No. I wanted to believe the presence I felt was simply Jaxen's, on his hunt, but then he walked into my home, with reports that the wildlife are fleeing this forest. I knew then, that he had returned. Jaxen, please resume your duty, go inform Si that we will need his help to leave, and on your way, tell Ezra and Ahsoka to round up everyone in the village, starting with the youngest, of course." Saphira nodded at Jaxen, who returned the nod, and ran off to go begin preparations for the village's evacuation.

"Konoko, assist with the villagers, and when everyone is safe, bring the best to the battle." Saphira nodded another order to the Saiyan Jedi, who bowed in response, and followed Jaxen in hot pursuit. Saphira turned to Juno.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get to be head honcho?" Juno inquired, looking at Saphira with respect.

"I originally wanted to be a Jedi Sentinel, a protector of all those in the galaxy, a soldier who would walk among the people, and make life in the universe better. Yet, when me and my companions traveled to a faraway swamp world, we met the old grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and he gave us one final trial to prove our alignment. My friends… They faced their hardest challenges, and adapted to them by using the darkness. They allowed their emotions to overflow, awhile I did not. I was the only one who did not succumb to the dark side. Konoko accessed a primal, mythical power that flooded him over the edge, and Jaxen stepped over the line to do what he felt was right. I was granted the rank of master. They were not. I am the last Jedi Master." Saphira told a little bit of the story of her past.

"Yet, I decided long ago that I would not disallow the connection to the dark side from my new Jedi Order. Emotions are not to be stifled, love is not to be contained. Hatred will be overcome, aggression dissolved with the bonds we possess. We are family, all of us. Every living thing. Even you, and even Endrel. We were one, we will become one. We are always one." Saphira then looked towards the archway at the village's entrance, and sighed in disappointment.

"Go, Juno. Help Little Galen. I held him when he was born, with his mother's permission. I would like to see him live, and find peace." Saphira shooed Juno away, who, without a word, turned and walked away, towards the ship. She had a job to do, in her new home.

The mechanical whirring is what really gave it away. Not the crunching of the metal claws that were the thing's feet, or the small chuckling of it's warped vocal cords, the fleshy tissue meeting cold steel.

No, as Saphira stood alone, underneath the upside down insignia, she knew it was here because of the filtering of its mechanical air. It reminded her of what she saw so often in her visions, but this breathing was different. More machine, than even the cybernetic laboring she heard as the Force showed her what it wanted her to see.

"Welcome Endrel. Could I interest you in some refreshments? Perhaps some Blue Mil-" She was cut off, as eight molten blades ignited, the metal creature revealing itself, stepping out of the shadows of the large, viney trees of the forest.

It had Jaxen's head. Yet everything else, was mechanical. It's frame was like a spider, it had so many arms, each holding an activated lightsaber. One of its eyes was like the scope of a sniper, with an inhumane red dot to see. The other eye, was bloodshot, black coursing through its veins, pumping towards a sickly yellow iris, the pupil a black hole of hate, hunger, and pain.

" ?" Endrel's voice was wispy, slow, akin to a snake's.

"We have given shelter to Galen Marik & Juno Eclipse. You will not take them. As for Jaxen-" Saphira was interrupted again, by he who couldn't be human.

" ?" Endrel's mechanical eye began to survey the area, the rest of his face calm and still, as if it weren't even alive.

"You are not his brother." Saphira stated, making the robotic creature suddenly rear in disgust, as it rose to its full height, nearly as tall as the two story sized space ship in the middle of the village.

"Tell your Inquisitors to come out of hiding, they're looking really stupid, just standing at the edge of the forest, watching us talk." Saphira's lip twitched in a sly smirk, and the creature that was Endrel raised one of its blades, and gestured forward, towards Saphira.

One after another, red blades were activated, and a squadron of twelve inquisitors emerged from the forest.

"Every single Inquisitor? Hmm. Surprising. Does that make you the new Grand Inquisitor, Endrel?" Saphira asked calmly, as the group advanced, their weapons raised.

"The Dark Predator simply assists on the hunt. Lord Vader and the Emperor are the only ones who dare give us orders." A male Inquisitor on Saphira's left answered her question, as Endrel began to raise his eight arms, a blade in each hand.

" !" Endrel muttered, his lips curling into a grin, his teeth molding over a disgusting green.

"That's where I'm closest to it, when I'm surrounded by darkness." Saphira commented, making the Inquisitors pause, for just a moment.

"Closest to what?" The same male fr before questioned. Saphira smiled softly, as a double bladed hilt began to float in front of her, unlocking itself from her belt.

"The Light." Blazing into existence, two golden yellow swords erupted from her staff hilt, and at the same time behind her, a dozen more blades, blue, green, white, even some more yellow, ignited a few feet behind her. Konoko, Jaxen, Cal, Ahsoka, Ezra, and many more had finished their work, thanks to Saphira's conversation. There were even a few blaster wielders alongside the Jedi, like a Mandalorian in ruby armor with custom paint plastered all over it, and also a Wookie in Mandalorian armor, with a small Ewok that was wearing a full set of some strange looking metal armor.

Battle ensued.

Konoko was an absolute beast, and the only one who had managed to take down a single Inquisitor yet, and not just one, but three. He was a storm, his Saiyan blood was truly amazing. He cut down a fourth Inquisitor in a single twirling motion, true art.

"Die, Jedi Scum!" Jaxen returned his attention to his own fight with the Inquisitor he was dueling.

"Sorry, just admiring my own handiwork!" Jaxen admitted, remembering the days he had begun training Konoko in combat, and how quickly the Saiyan had completely surpassed himself and Saphira in that department.

Speaking of, Saphira wasn't too shabby, especially since Jaxen could clearly see her fending off the massive and multi legged Endrel, perhaps the only Jedi present with the blade capable of doing so. She dodged and leapt through Endrel's slashes with ease, the elegance and grace of a dancer performing on stage. It was like the Force itself moved her form. Jaxen believed it probably did.

Fighting the male that had spoken to Saphira earlier, Jaxen blocked a few blows, before delivering a quick barrage of strikes that was also blocked. Both of them wielded single bladed, one handed lightsabers. Both fenced like true masters, parrying each other perfectly. They were balanced, one utilizing their rage, the other, their fierce determination to protect the one's they cared about.

Luckily for Jaxen, he held a little trick close to his heart, something his old master taught him. So he lowered his blade just enough to give a clear opening to himself, and the Inquisitor took it, hook, line, and sinker, too frustrated to strategize in the middle of an all out clash. Jaxen quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands, and twisted his wrists, slashing the striking crimson blade mid swing, making it swerve wildly, as he stepped forward and slashed right through the Inquisitors shoulder, burning into his chest, then his abdomen, and through his waist on the other side of his body, effectively slicing him in half. Or rather one third.

"Hey, you finally done?" Konoko interrupted Jaxen's thoughts, as he took down his fifth Inquisitor. Jaxen just looked at him with an annoyed smile.

"You really need to get faster, we should train after this, Jax." Konoko commented, as he looked towards Saphira & Endrel, pointing his lightsaber at them.

"Let's go finish this motherfucker properly. Leave the rest of these bozos to our friends." Konoko grinned, his blood obviously pumping with whatever the hell goes through the Saiyan body during combat.

As they approached, Saphira flipped backwards, striking a pose with Konoko and Jaxen, all three of the Jedi shoulder to shoulder, facing off against their ultimate enemy.

"I wasn't able to land a single blow. Was barely able to dodge. Konoko… I give you permission to use it in the village." Saphira said, as she heaved breathes, getting exhausted from fending off the most dangerous foe. Konoko's grin widened, his fangs baring, as his eyes glittered with true, unadulterated, utter joy.

"It's fucking time. You two back the hell up." Konoko ordered, the two doing as told, as he held up his blade with both hands, approaching Endrel.

And like a true Saiyan, he started screaming.

The roar echoed throughout the forest, the trees trembling in the gales of wind, as the sky darkened, lightning born from pure power.

The source was Konoko, as his body surged with evolving blood, the Force itself exploding out of him, like a tsunami, the pressure in the air thickening, as bolts of energy came down around the area, randomly. The sounds of his primal fury made his muscles grow, his hair moving, changing, the only time it would ever do so, as it also changed color, from raven black, to lightning gold, his eyes becoming the crashing waves of a bright, beautiful, dangerous sea.

It was born once again. The myth his people believed, the truth of it, revealed. The legend of a savior. A hero. A god.

The Super Saiyan.

His eyes, gone was the proud and friendly soul, replaced with something that wanted blood, power, and craved it unlike anything it had ever craved before.

Endrel came down with all eight of his arms, slashing. All eight were snapped off, in less than the blink of an eye, with Konoko barely moving. Next, Endrel's legs, and as the thing fell, Konoko simply vanished, practically teleporting past Endrel, his lightsaber deactivating… As Endrel split into a million pieces, slashed into true oblivion.

Konoko turned around, looking towards the remaining Inquisitors with the biggest, happiest smile on his cheeky face.

"So where are we headed now? I can't take another adventure, I just got my ship back thanks to the Ewok and his Wookie sidekick." A Gungan wearing Bounty Hunter armor and a voice modulator asked Saphira, Jaxen, and Konoko, standing outside the ship.

"Probably just a nearby planet. The Empire will probably think we did the smart thing and headed super far out." Konoko threw his idea to the table, making Jaxen turn to him, rubbing his chin.

"You know… That's not a completely terrible idea. Nice one, Konoko. Come on, let's get outta here." Jaxen clapped his friend on the shoulder, as the Gungan pilot turned around, the two boys following, Saphira about to do the same, but halting, looking up to the sky.

Jaxen and Konoko entered the ship, but on the landing ramp, turned, as if to talk to Saphira, and then looked out at her, as she stood in the middle of the village, staring at the sky, with tears streaming down her face, and a smile neither had ever seen on her face. She was happy, free of worry, for the first time, in a very long time.

"Saphira… What happened?" Jaxen called out, and she looked at him and Konoko, as tears of joy flooded her vision.

"It's returned… It's really returned!" She called back, bubbling laughter erupting from her, true happiness.

"What's returned?" Konoko asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Saphira saw it clear as day.

The night sky, bonfires ablaze in celebration, and a young, dirty blonde man in a dark outfit, leaning on the wall of an Ewok's hut, smiling at her. The galaxy, no, the universe, had filled back up with…

"The Light."


End file.
